Conversa com o Diretor
by Lorena Soares
Summary: Isaac precisa desesperadamente entrar na escola de Derek, mas o diretor encontra-se reticente. Isaac tem uma forma de persuadir ele.


**Notas do capítulo.**

Antes de tudo eu queria deixar claro que o que foi descrito aqui não representa a comunidade bdsm e seus ideais e que não deve de forma alguma servir como exemplo de relação saudável ou prática livre de punição legal. Lembrem-se sempre de usar camisinha, não confiar em estranhos e respeitar a vontade do seu parceiro!

Recomendo não ler se você tem algum problema com:  
Relacionamento insalubre, Homossexualidade, Infidelidade, Sexo sujo, Fala suja, Descrição gráfica de sexo, Sexo com estranho, Prostituição, Sadomasoquismo, Masoquismo, Sadismo, Restrição da respiração, Consentimento duvidoso, Sexo com menores de idade, Uso de: Dildos - Mordaça - Vibradores - Sêmen - Cintas - Surra (Spanking) - Comandos - Enema; Palavra de Segurança Ignorada, Impedido de gozar, Conduta duvidosa no trabalho, Saúde comprometida, Abuso Sexual, Estupro, Extorção leve, Chantagem, Masturbação.

Aprecie a Leitura!

**(Cap. Único) Conversa com o diretor**

Derek estava tendo um dia calmo, ser o diretor de uma escola não era de todo ruim, ele só tinha que ver um par de pais e alunos durante todo o dia. Resolver alguns problemas, revisar algumas matriculas. Tudo bem, o trabalho era muito, mas Derek realmente gostava e ele sempre tem um bom descanso quando chega em casa por isso ele não está reclamando. Olhando para a sua agenda do dia, ele tem uma reunião em uma hora com alguém chamado Mr. Lahey. Ele não se lembra desse nome e procura entre o registro de alunos pelo estudante com este sobrenome, mas não encontra nada.

Então, provavelmente alguém querendo uma vaga. O principal problema de se ter apenas uma escola nesta cidade é que muitas pessoas estudavam nela, o que era realmente um problema neste momento já que as salas estavam completamente cheias. Ele suspirou e arrumou sua mesa até que deu o horário. Ele se levantou e foi até a secretaria, onde provavelmente Mr. Lahey estaria esperando. Quando ele chegou lá, só encontrou três adolescentes além dos funcionários. Um deles, Derek reconhece, não estuda aqui. Uma das secretárias sorri para Derek e fala com o adolescente estranho, fazendo-o levantar-se e ir para Derek.

— Então, você é o diretor?

— Quem é você?

— Isaac Lahey. Um cara disse pra eu vir falar com você.

— Um cara?

— Sim, eu ainda não sei o nome dele. Olha, o que eu tenho pra te dizer, você não vai gostar deles escutarem.

Derek levantou uma sobrancelha de julgamento para o menino na sua frente, olhando de cima a baixo antes de se virar e começar a andar. O menino era alto, loiro dos olhos azuis, mas não se vestia muito bem. A roupa estava suja e um pouco rasgada, a camisa muito vulgar para a escola e Derek suspirou, não sabendo o que dizer. Ele entra em sua sala e fecha a porta, apontando para o menino se sentar.

— Então. Mr. Lahey. Quem é esse cara?

— Eu não sei o seu nome. Ele me faz chama-lo de Senhor Hale, ou só Senhor. — o menino deu de ombros — Ele quer que eu estude aqui, antes de me foder.

Derek ficou boquiaberto com o que o menino disse.

— Desculpe, o que?

— Ok, eu pensei que você ia sair com isso, mas parece que não. Então... Eu era uma prostituta e há esse cara, Senhor Hale, que me pagou para que eu viesse aqui e fizesse uma matricula. Quando tudo estiver pronto, ele vai finalmente me foder. Portanto, é para isso que eu estou aqui.

Derek envergonhou-se, mas preferiu ficar bravo com o adolescente que claramente estava jogando uma piada para cima dele. Ele não ia aceitar isso.

— Ok, saia.

— Ele também me disse para entregar isso a você caso dissesse isso.

O menino está sorrindo quando entrega o envelope marrom. Derek pega desconfiado, abrindo e virando os documentos na mão. Ele não consegue deixar de olhar desesperado. Há fotos ali, fotos muito comprometedoras de Derek e seu amante menor de idade, e só há uma pessoa que sempre puxa isso com ele.

— Peter! — ele diz, batendo os documentos na mesa com força e rangendo os dentes.

— Esse é o nome dele? Peter, hn...

Isaac sorri e puxa uma das fotos para fora, fazendo Derek se inclinar e roubar de volta a imagem, mas não antes de Isaac ver. O garoto olha sorridente, mas de nenhuma forma desconfortável, o que assusta um pouco Derek.

— Eu já fiz isso, sabia. Apesar de que eu quase nunca estou autorizado a gozar...

— Cale a boca.

— Oh, vamos lá. Foi essa manhã... O Senhor Hale, ou Peter agora, gosta das minhas mãos amarradas atrás das costas. Ele também me coloca de joelhos, mas não é tão bonitinho. Ele faz isso para foder a minha boca, todo o caminho dentro na minha garganta, ele sempre diz que eu não sei chupá-lo corretamente e que, portanto minha boca é só um buraco para foder...

— Cale. A. Boca. — Derek diz, fechando os olhos.

Derek lamenta internamente o fato de estar ficando excitado, tanto pelo que o garoto está dizendo quanto pelas fotos comprometedoras de sua amante e ele transando.

— E então quando ele está satisfeito ele tira e me coloca na cama. Abrindo meu cú com a língua e, depois, os dedos. Eu já estou implorando para ser fodido, mas ele é um canalha. Ele só fica lá, até que eu sou aberto o suficiente para que ele use seu vibrador preferido... Eu implorei, sabe...

Derek precisa segurar um gemido, seu pau está duro dentro de sua calça e nada confortável. Ele não imagina seu tio e essa prostituta, mas ele e Stiles na cama, fazendo exatamente o que o menino está contando. Ele abre os olhos para observar o garoto, que tem a cabeça jogada para trás com um sorriso. Abaixando a visão ele vê que o menino está massageando-se sobre a calça enquanto conta e Derek fica ainda mais ligado, direcionando também sua mão para o próprio pênis.

— Mas ele só sorri e começa a se masturbar na minha frente, direto na minha cara. E quando ele finalmente goza em cima de mim, ele esfrega sua porra no meu corpo, bunda. Onde ele quer... E eu deixo... Sabe por que, diretor? — Dessa vez Isaac olha para ele e Derek não consegue esconder o rubor, Isaac sorri — Não é porque ele me paga, mas porque eu adoro... Ele sabe o tanto que eu gosto quando eu sinto porra escorrendo de mim. Molhado, sujo, em toda a minha pele. Eu não gosto de engolir, não. Eu prefiro quando ele esfrega tudo no meu rosto e só deixa lá até secar... Às vezes, ele nem me deixa lavar, você sabe...

Derek ofega mais uma vez e Isaac fecha os olhos de novo, não parando por um minuto com a sua mão e Derek não resiste a mover a sua também, mesmo sobre o jeans. Seu tio é um filho da puta, Derek jura que vai mata-lo algum dia... Derek pensa sobre abrir a calça e libertar seu pênis dolorido, mas ele não pode, ele está na escola. Pelo amor de Deus!

— E então ele coloca um dildo com um enema e simplesmente começa a bombear para dentro no meu cu. Tão forte! E o dildo é menor para que possa escorrer tudo pela minha perna... E eu já estou lamentando, chorando para gozar... E ele não deixa... Ele me diz para vir aqui, com um vibrador na bunda e porra seca na cara, pedir para estudar nesta escola. E então, quando eu chegar em casa com a minha matricula, diretor, ele diz que vai me comer direto na porta. Sem se importar que o meu rabo já esteja seco, o vibrador não serve como preparativo, é muito fino, e então ele só vai meter em mim...

Derek geme, jogando a cabeça na mesa e esfregando seu pau mais difícil, ainda sobre a calça jeans.

— Tão forte e tão profundamente que eu vou desmaiar, como a primeira vez que ele fodeu minha boca... E quando eu acordar ele ainda vai estar me comendo... Ele vai segurar meu pescoço, sufocar-me enquanto me fode no chão duro... Eu vou gritar, diretor, gritar o nome dele tão alto até que eu não tenha voz... E então, diretor, quando ele finalmente gozar dentro de mim como eu estou ansiando há um longo tempo, só não vai ser suficiente... Sabe por que, diretor? Você sabe... Você sabe que é porque ele não disse, ele não me mandou gozar. E eu não posso fazer isso sem permissão, não é mesmo? Responda-me, diretor. Eu posso?

Derek não responde, ele não vai cair nesse jogo, mesmo que ele já está fazendo parte de tudo isso.

— Vamos lá diretor, eu estou vendo você se masturbar ai. Porque você não tira o seu pau, é melhor assim... Ou será que você está guardando ele para sua amante especial? É isso?

Derek geme, fechando os olhos com força e resistindo a cair na tentação. Isaac ri, mas continua a falar.

— Eu não posso gozar, sabia diretor, até que eu tenha sido fodido por ele. Nunca... Ele diz: somente se o seu pau estiver enterrado na minha bunda. E mesmo assim, eu não posso gozar até que ele me diz para fazer... É tão injusto! Eu sou um bom menino tal, eu levo tudo que ele coloca em mim... Tudo que ele enfia no meu rabo, cada palavra grosseira, cada surra... E mesmo assim eu não posso gozar... E eu estou sempre tão perto diretor, tão perto... Eu só preciso que ele diga, ele precisa dizer, ele precisa me permitir... Mas ele não deixa. Ele vai me fazer beijar o seu pé, esfregar-me na sua perna e depois ele me faz gozar contra a minha vontade... E eu me sinto mal, um mau menino tal, que ele me leva em seu colo e começa a bater na minha bunda, com força... Eu choro tanto, diretor... Mas eu levo tudo, até que ele para e diz que me perdoa... Que eu sou seu bom menino de novo... Então ele enfia mais uma vez um dildo na minha bunda e me faz ajoelhar... E fico lá, mais realizado do que nunca... Até que eu começo a me excitar de novo, então ele ri, diretor, ele ri e começa me torturar...

— Pare... — Derek diz num suspiro, suor correndo da sua testa.

— Eu não posso parar, diretor. Ele me mandou. Até que eu tenho a matricula eu tenho que continuar falando... As vezes, ele vai me prender completamente... Braços e pernas... Eu não posso me mover e ele faz coisas, diretor... Ele faz as melhores coisas na minha bunda... Cada vez maior e mais grosso, tanto que eu até perco... Ele me deixa tão largo ao ponto de me foder com o seu punho... Dentro e fora... Eu não gosto, sabe diretor... Não é um pau, é estranho... Mas isso é quando eu sou muito, muito mau menino... Eu não posso nem dizer uma palavra de segurança, sabia... E quando ele me solta eu sou completamente mole nos seus braços, fraco... Ele me deita na cama e me deixa dormir... Mas sempre que eu acordo, estou sendo fodido por um vibrador e ele está lá, olhando para mim com aqueles olhos e o pinto duro e sabe o que eu faço, diretor? Eu choro, choro para ele meter em mim, mas ele só não vai fazer. Porque ele gosta de meninos inteligentes, estudiosos... Mas que se eu conseguisse levar três daquele na bunda, ele pode pensar em foder minha boca... E diretor, eu não posso levar, mesmo depois dele ter enfiado todo o punho mais cedo... Doi demais, diretor... Mas ele coloca do mesmo jeito, diretor, coloca três dildos na minha bunda... E como eu disse que não podia leva-los, ele só não fode a minha boca... E eu estou chorando e gritando... Mas diretor, quando ele os tira e me leva para o banheiro, ele me lava e depois só me dá o que eu preciso...

— Ok, cale a boca, eu vou fazer a maldita matricula!

Derek diz, levantando a cabeça da mesa, ele está ofegante e vermelho. Isaac sorri, mas não deixa de acariciar-se. O adolescente sabe que o Senhor Hale, ou Peter, ele se lembra, está esperando por ele em frente a escola. Ele sabe que vai finalmente ser fodido e ele não pode deixar de se antecipar. Ele vê Derek assinando e colocando seu nome entre os inscritos e antes que ele acabe Isaac se levanta ficando de costas e descendo as calças. Derek olha sem palavras para o adolescente na sua frente, o garoto está despindo-se. Derek vê a carne vermelha da bunda dele e quando Isaac desce a cueca e mostra seu buraco, Derek consegue ver o vibrador vermelho enterrado nele.

O diretor está sem palavras quando o menino tira o vibrador, um pouco molhado de lubrificante e suspende a calça de novo. Seus olhos estão vidrados e Isaac ri, tomando os papeis da matricula na mesa de Derek e deixando o brinquedo sobre sua mesa com um pequeno controle remoto. Derek olha para aquilo e o garoto fugindo de sua sala sorridente e suspira, agarrando o equipamento vermelho. Derek geme, esfregando-se e lambendo o equipamento. Tem gosto de morango, é claro. E Derek geme mais uma vez, caindo a cabeça na mesa. Ele só quer desesperadamente foder sua amante. De repente a porta da sua sala é aberta e Derek corre para esconder as suas mãos sobre a mesa.

Na porta é ninguém menos que sua amante, olhando exageradamente preocupado. Ele fecha a porta atrás dele e se aproxima de Derek.

— Você está bem, um menino só me parou no corredor e disse que você estava passando mal.

— Stiles... — Derek diz, chamando o menino para os eu lado e virando a cadeira para fora.

Stiles segue um pouco atordoado, ainda preocupado com seu amante.

— Desça suas calças, a cueca também. — Derek manda e coloca o brinquedo de Isaac na boca.

Stiles cora completamente, remexendo-se.

— Estamos na escola, Derek.

— Faça o que eu mando.

Derek diz sério e Stiles amua, fazendo o que seu amante mandou. Derek continua a despejar saliva no brinquedo até que Stiles está pronto. De costas e mostrando seu buraco. Derek aprova, dando um beijo rápido. Stiles salta um pouco e Derek começa a enfiar o brinquedo. Não é grosso, na verdade, bem fino e Stiles recebe-o bem. Derek sorri quando o enterra profundamente e depois sobe as roupas do seu amante. Stiles está profundamente vermelho. Derek segura suas mãos e o faz cair de joelhos entre suas pernas. Stiles olha com olhos lacrimejando, mas mesmo assim começa a abrir a calça.

— Derek, é a escola, nós...

— Shh, só faça, bebê. E então eu vou fodê-lo adequadamente.

Stiles suspira resignado e começa a chupar o pau de Derek, fazendo o homem fechar os olhos e gemer com força. O controle está na sua mão e quando ele liga, Stiles pula, quase fechando os dentes sobre o pênis de Derek, mas ele logo volta ao trabalho. Derek sorri, acariciando a cabeça de seu amante enquanto ele faz o boquete. Derek sabe que Stiles não consegue levá-lo completamente, o reflexo de vomito dele é muito grande. Mas ele sabe muito bem como agradar e, sinceramente, Derek não quer ser um perturbado como o seu tio e o pequeno prostituto dele. Na verdade, ele acha que já é louco já, mas pelo adolescente no meio das suas pernas.


End file.
